


Crystals & TARDISes

by alder_knight, redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/alder_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fandom fanart- manip mashup of the time the Tenth Doctor and Jareth, and Sarah Williams and Rose Tyler, team up when the Master takes over the Labyrinth.





	Crystals & TARDISes

**Author's Note:**

> So a long, long time ago my former roommate and i started writing a cracky crossover alt Doctor Who Season 3 fic where the Master is traveling unwillingly with the Doctor and wishes them away to the Labyrinth and of course Ten and Jareth bond over being lonely gods and loving and losing spunky earth girls and hair care products. And while they’re distracted, of course the Master and (Lixxle's) Rosalinda take over the Labyrinth and they have to stop them. And Rose’s new Torchwood partner was an American specializing in fae disturbances you can see where this is going. i don’t think we ever worked out how the Master was stopped but I’m pretty sure the fic ended with kissing and I have fond memories of our attempts at writing it, and this manip, which I made at that time. And I'm super into the Worm w/4th Doctor scarf, though I think it amuses me far more than anyone else.


End file.
